


Winter's Night

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Been Awhile Since I Have Read The Books and I Never Seen The Show, Healing Magic, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Probably Garbage, Short, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk.





	

The night was clear. It was close to December and the air was frigid with the promise of snow. The moon hung high in the sky, creamy against a thick black void.   
Alec felt weak. His body was still recovering from battle. Sweat slicked his skin. Blood made his shirt tacky to his bare chest. His wound burned like a brand, but now it was a soft baby pink instead of an angry red it'd been before. He was lucky Magnus had been there to heal him. Without him. Alec was sure he'd be dead. 

Magnus.

The last of the Autumn leaves was plucked from a tree. It allowed itself to dance with the wind before it drifted gently to the ground. 

There was something poetic there, Alec decided. But he was never a fan of subtly or symbolism. That'd gotten him nowhere. Faintly, he recalled shoving half finished confessions into his underwear drawer in hopes that Jace would never find them. He winced as he dared to sit up on Luke's porch. 

No wonder the man enjoyed the countryside so much. There was nothing but the sound of the wilderness and his own breathing. He wished he was distracted by the din of the city. He didn't want to be alone with his own thoughts. Thoughts of a warlock with black painted nails and a fondness for blue eyes. 

Of his lips, his hands, his odd patience. A tremor ran up his spine. 

He couldn't deny his feelings. He had a terrible affection for him. But Magnus Bane was Magnus Bane. Life was a party and he was on everyone's guest list. He had trouble finding which glitter to wear with which outfit. What made Alec so sure he was ready for a committed relationship? 

"Gorgeous night, isn't it?"

Alec couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, "Thanks for healing me. Again." 

"Don't mention it," He sat beside Alec, "For you, I'd do anything."

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, "Can you have a normal conversation without turning it into a flirtathon?" 

"Flirtathon?" Magnus smiled softly, "And yes, occasionally. Just not with someone as interesting as you." 

The wind whistled through the trees, an owl wooed, life went on as Alec was sure he'd have a heart attack. The peculiar organ thumped wildly against his ribs, eager to hop into Magnus' waiting hands.

No. No. Alec, do you remember last time? Your heart got stomped on. You watched Jace slip through your fingers. Oh, who are you kidding? You never had him in the first place.   
Alec turned his head. Magnus'd golden cat eyes are on him, analyzing his face. What was he looking for?

"How does your chest feel?" Magnus reached over. Almost shyly, he traced the aggravated flesh. 

Alec winced, "Still hurts, but hey, at least my sternum isn't broken!" 

Could he feel the rapid drumbeat of Alec's heart? Could he see how nervous and pained he was? 

The warlock leaned closer. Warmth burst in his chest. Intense blues, vibrant greens, and passionate reds reflected in Magnus' eyes. The shadowhunter's lungs constricted. 

Pain. Pain. The burning was back again but Alec couldn't scream. He was too focused on the light show going on in the other man's eyes. 

Then it all stopped. 

Alec inhaled the fresh night air desperately. The coolness was like a knife in his lungs, but he was starved for oxygen. 

"Sorry, I should've warned you!"

"Oh," He coughed, "Ya think?" 

But his wound was healed completely now. And Magnus was smiling at him like he was a particularly cute pair of shoes. The door opened and out stepped Luke. The commanding air around him forced Alec into an upright position. Magnus just smiled. 

"Am I interrupting something?" He looked down his nose at them.

Alec stood much straighter and looked over at Magnus. He smiled, "Of course not, Lucas. We were just talking."

He patted Alec on the back before going inside. 

Dead leaves swirled around Alec like a storm. He took one last heaving breath of sharp, icy air before telling himself it was okay to go back inside.


End file.
